Trapped
by RedBloodedCamellia
Summary: Certainly one situation Tezuka doesn't want to exist. It involved a small closet, and a silver haired person. Need I say more? on Hiatus. Sorry..


**Disclaimer** : All the Prince of Tennis chara belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. I even don't have the closet.

**AuthorNote :** You see.. This story isn't beta-ed, (I don't know how to request it.) So be prepared with ton of miss-spelled, screwed grammar and bad-choices-words. Sorry for that, I deadly need a beta-reader...*cries*. Aside from that, I tried my best to write this fic. This is my first English fic, so please tell me if I write something wrong, and tell me What you think about my fic, okay?

**Warning :** Nothing, really... just OOC Tezuka (but I think he is cute!) and naughty Atobe *giggles*.

---==---==---==---

Normal POV

Closet?

?????

This place is dark. It is dusty too. Yet here he is, squeezed in the cold wood wall. He barely moved his body or his knees. Something -more specific- somebody, is keeping him in this sitting-with-your-knees-in-your-chest position. This somebody has pinned him tight, and this somebody's body, is painfully too damn near to his. This somebody's hand rested near in left and right his head, close enough to make him hardly move his head, even for turn his head a little.

Certainly one situation Tezuka doesn't want to experience.

It involved a small closet, and a silvery hair person.

Tezuka sighed.

"Will you stop doing that stupid thing? Ore-sama don't like it." came elegant but annoyed voice _above_ Tezuka.

Yeah, it really IS, certainly one situation Tezuka doesn't want to experience. Of all the strange experience he feels, it is really number ONE the strangest –and very annoying- he even experience. Trapped in small broom closet, with Atobe Keigo. Oh, and did I mention it earlier? Atobe is pinning Tezuka. Tight.

"I just released my breath." Tezuka said defending himself.

"Ore-sama don't care. Your breath tickled my neck. Ore-sama. Do. Not. Like. It."

_It simply you don't like it. Right..._

Tezuka, always being so calm himself, trying his best to ignore Atobe's irritating tone. _Honestly, when does he talk with other in gently tone?_ Tezuka thought.

"Then, could you please remove your hands? It annoys me having your hands near my head." Tezuka muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

_Ow. I think he heard me._

"If you don't like it, then why you just stood here? Move your stupid head already!" Atobe shouted annoying.

"Believe me, you don't have to ask. I will do if I can." Tezuka replied, not bother to hide his also annoying tone.

"Honestly, why Ore-sama must be trapped in this filthy cupboard with YOU, from all of the people??!!!"

"I helped you." Tezuka answered.

"Don't try to make Ore-sama remember it."

"You ask-"

"Shut up."

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

_How did this happen? Oh yeah.._ Tezuka recalled.

---==---==---==---

Tezuka POV

Japanese High School Representatives Selection Camp Corridor

4 am

I just walked silently from my room at U-17 candidate selection camp to the court. The corridor is quiet. Guess I woke up too early today. It is at 4 am now, everyone probably still sleeping. Well, I can just practice my drop shot a little before the morning practice begins..

"Such an abhorrent attitude you have!"

I stopped. Did I hear a familiar voice just now?

"Shut up! Like hell I gonna leave you guys make a big fuss at us!" Another harsh voice replied.

And I think I'm the only one awake here..

I saw a group of man in my way to the court. Actually, it was group of man surrounding one person. The person is.. Atobe Keigo, no less. Who will use such word as 'abhorrent' except him?

And the group that surrounding him is.. Well, I don't know. However, I feel like I have met those people before.. Their faces are scary, and it seems the situation didn't well either.

"What are you doing this late?" I came at them. I carefully approach them, since they got so startled when they saw I'm coming. Is my face that scary?

"Whoa, It's that megane man earlier!" a tanned man pointed at me.

The word 'megane' really hits the spot. Of course, He was the high schooler from court 12. Sasabe.. Jun..ni?

"What do you want?" I asked. This time I added my famous deadly glare.

"Why.. Of- of course we want a rematch! We can't accept it!" Sasabe answered after backed a little. I sighed. Of course, like the result will change..

"Huh, do you think all of you can defeat Ore-sama?" this time, Atobe answered. "Even if you all train for hundred years, I'm sure I still can defeat you all easily!!"

That is it. Atobe's sentence really slapped their face. One of the people (I'm sure he is the one who play match with Echizen) took his racket and tried to hit Atobe. I see this, so I pulled Atobe at my side. We both lost balance and fall inside.. a broom closet that somehow, manage to stand there without being notice. Atobe felt over me disgracefully. I accidentally knocked my head.

"What are you doing, Tezuka?!" Atobe yelled at me angrily. Is that his way to thank his savior?

Before I can reply Atobe, the door was slammed close. We both gasped and quickly looked the door. Well, I looked it, since Atobe can't move his body. Somehow, he managed to move his head little and glanced the door.

"Tezuka, open the door!" Atobe yelled at me again.

"How can I open the door? You pinned me!!" I yelled back at him.

"Ahahahahahha!" we heard annoying voice outside, "Look at you two! How shameful! Two great tennis men, locked at cupboard?! It really suits brat like you all!!!"

"How dare you!" Atobe yelled, "Where is your sportsmanship?!"

"Sportsmanship?!" the voice reply, "Well, I guess I don't have. Since the great me can't defeat you, so I can use other method! Isn't it right?" Came reply from his friend. I can sense Atobe was angry right now.

"So, get along okay?" that Sasabe teased us, "You will be together for long time! We will leave you two now! Ahahahahah! I hope you two starving to death!!"

"Hei, wait!!" Atobe yelled again. When he didn't hear any reply, he punched the wall. "Shit!!" he curse.

---==---==---==---

Normal POV

Closet?

?????

"Hey! Stop daydreaming!!"

With that shouted, Tezuka backed to reality. _When I am? Who am I?_

"Stop looking at me with that idiotic stares of yours!" Atobe yelled.

Tezuka gasped. Shit, he caught me off guard!

"Heh, well, Ore-sama didn't blame you for stare at Ore-sama. Such ordinary people like you wouldn't able to resist Ore-sama's charm." Atobe said confidently and pointed at Tezuka.

"What charm do you mean?" Tezuka asked, avoided Atobe's stare.

"Actually, I don't really know," Atobe answered, "Do you know what charm it is? The man who stares at me without blinked for 5 minutes?"

Tezuka blushed slightly. He secretly thanked the darkness that helps him hiding his now slightly pink cheeks.

"I didn't mean to stare at you.." Tezuka said, admitted. "It just.. I thought about some way out."

"Then, any suggestion?" Atobe asked. Tezuka hesitantly answered, "Nope."

"Such a great buchou!" Atobe rolled his eyes. "Well, just keep trying, I know the limit of your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tezuka said sharply.

"Nothing."

Tezuka shoked his head. He must keep his head cool. Fighting with Atobe will not solve their problems. There is always some ways.. Tezuka said to himself. He looked around. With some help from little light that came from tiny gap in the cupboard, Tezuka scanned inside the cupboard. Few broom and mop hanging in the corner. A can in right. Nothing else.

Tezuka let a small sigh escaped his lips. _Great.. just great.. now how can I use those brooms? To sweep, yes. But not to break the door. _Tezuka sighed again.

"Ore-sama said before, you must stop doing that!!"

Tezuka move his head slightly. Facing slightly angry Atobe, he finally noticed how close Atobe's face to his. Too much for his privacy. Tezuka quickly tilt his head, not wanting to see that grey eyes. To see that pointed nose. That milky skin. That sexy arrogant smirk.

…_._

_Tha-That SEXY??! That SEXY arrogant smirk???? What the hell I am thinking about???"_

Tezuka blushed furiously, much for him to handle. Afraid that Atobe could see him, he hopes darkness could hid his face again. However, this time, it could not. By the dim light's help, Atobe could saw Tezuka's face quite well. Didn't miss pink color in his face too. Atobe slightly surprised, seeing his rival in unusual expression. Atobe had to admit, Tezuka looked cute when he is blushing like that.

_Cute._

…_._

…_I think I'm going mad._

Atobe suddenly grasped Tezuka's chin, make Tezuka surprised. Atobe tried to make Tezuka face him again, but Tezuka stubbornly didn't want to. Annoying, Atobe tightening his grasped, forcing Tezuka looked at him.

"What.. what are you doing?!" Tezuka yelled, trying to move Atobe's hand from his chin, "You are going to crush my chin!"

"Shut up Tezuka." Atobe replied coldly, "I have to see that you really blushed after watching me or I started seeing things."

Tezuka blushed even deeper. "Wh-What did you mean?!"

Smirking, Atobe released his grasp. _Tezuka is definitely blushing. And he is blushing because of ME._ Atobe watched Tezuka who trying to calm himself. _I bet he really embarrassed himself, blushing because of ME_. Atobe tried to remember, when did the last time he see Tezuka in other expression than his usual stern and cold face? Atobe shooked slightly. He can't remember. In fact, Tezuka always like that, stern and cold. He always success to manage his emotion.

But now, Atobe hardly believed his eyes. _Tezuka is blushing. He is definitely blushing. And he is blushing because of ME. ME and no one else._

Smiling slyly, Atobe learned forward until his eyes met Tezuka's. Tezuka moved uncomfortably, feeling Atobe's body too close from his. _And that smile.._ Tezuka gulped. _I hope Atobe didn't plan anything stupid.._

"Tezuka." Atobe said slowly, "I have an idea for us to escape."

"What?" Tezuka said quickly, giving Atobe full attention. "How?"

"We both know that the door can't be opened even if we push it together, right?" Atobe explained, seeing Tezuka nodded at him in agreement, "So if we can make sound that seizing anyone's attention, I think someone will came and release us from this closet."

Tezuka observed Atobe and thinking. Finally, he said, "So you mean we must scream as loud as we can?"

"Oh, I think we can make other kind of sound.." Atobe said, enjoying Tezuka's confuse expression, "And it can distract people more effectively than shout."

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked innocently.

"I mean.." Atobe purred, place his lips near Tezuka's left ear, "Some sound that make anyone think we do.." Atobe whispered near Tezuka's ear with very sensual voice, making Tezuka shivered slightly, "...bad think here."

".. Aaagh!" Tezuka shocked. Atobe is licking his earlobe! "Are, are you going insane??!"

"What Tezuka?" Atobe asked teasingly, when in the same time he is still licking Tezuka's earlobe.

"Sto-stop!" Tezuka panicked, try to move his head as far as he could from Atobe's naughty tongue.

"Hmm?" Atobe stopped licking, and looking at now red-face Tezuka, "Why did you want me to stop?

"Do you really need to ask?!" Tezuka answered angrily, trying to calm himself, "Why did you li.. lic.. DO that?!!!"

"Did Ore-sama tell you earlier?" Atobe asked back, "That we'll make some sound that draw other's attention?"

"And that suppose to relate in your stupid action, how?!" Tezuka asked, failing to regain his composure.

"Taking action is better than hundred words, they say..." Atobe answered, smile never leaved his lips, "So let me show you how."

---==---==---==---

To be continued?


End file.
